Life's Tragedies
by c-dee
Summary: short story following Harry's life after Lord Voldemort. Contains tragedy for both Harry and a friend. ie. Harry's suffering does not end after Lord Voldemort. My first fan fic so don't be too harsh! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked into the hospital room and scanned the prison like beds for a face he recognised. "Harry!" The voice was unrecognisable to Harry so he searched for the owner

.

"Harry Potter! Long time no see!" This time Harry located the speaker and looked into the eyes of a person he had known and come to love for years. His face broke into a grin.

"Neville!!" , he exclaimed, rushing to the bedside. "What are you doing here Harry?" Harry thought back on the last few years of his life, after his defeat of Lord Voldemort. He gave Neville a watery smile, trying not to cry. "Searching for one last familiar face."

Harry was glad he went to the hospital. He did not know what had compelled him to go there, but he thanked whatever it was. Harry was glad to have someone to talk to. He recalled the long, winding story he had told Neville, wondering why it had all happened. Harry thought about every word he had said to Neville, every single word. They all represented a great deal of pain.

"Well, Neville, that's what the last few years have done to me. But what about you?", Harry looked concernedly at Neville. "What happened to you? What are you doing here?"

Neville sighed. "It's a tragically short story, Harry, not really worth the time to be honest." Neville did not look at Harry and began to fidget. Harry knew that his story really was worth the time. He could see that Neville had been through pain too.

Clutching Harry's hand, Neville revealed his story.

It may have been short, but a huge deal of tragedy was held in those 10 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_Yeah I know the first chapter was bad but I haven't gotten to the tragedy yet!! Enjoy and review!!_

Neville took a deep breath and took Harry's hand. Harry gave him an encouraging look and he began. "You know about my parents right?". Harry nodded. "Well", he coughed. "They've... they've been cured Harry!!" Harry was delighted for Neville but could not understand how the recovery of his parents had led to Neville's condition. "Neville, I don't understand." Neville didn't look at Harry. He didn't say anything. He merely sighed and carried on with his story.

"I was told about the cure two weeks ago. I couldn't believe it! I could actually meet my parents!", Neville grinned at the memory of his happiness.

"When I arrived at the hospital the antidote had already been administered. I went into my parents ward. They weren't there. I searched and searched until finally their doctor found me." Neville faltered. Harry waited, deciding not to push him. Even in this dark hospital room Harry could see the pain in Neville's eyes. He gave his hand a squeeze. This seemed to encourage him and he struggled on.

"I saw their doctor. Without a word he pointed to a small room I had never seen before. I hesitantly followed him, wondering why he would want to bring me to this awful room. Eventually I realised this room was merely an entrance to something much more sinsiter."

Neville paused for a drink of water. The thought of that room dryed his throat and sent a tingle up his spine.

"It was very dark. Finally we came to another room, like a waiting room. But it wasn't." Neville's eyes began to water from the memory and Harry pretended not to notice. "The doctor sat me down and explained what had happened. My parent's had been the first people to have used the antidote. It was a test!!" Anger erupted in Neville's eyes. He continued with a new strength, needing to tell his story.

"I was furious. I began to roar at that idiotic doctor but he quietened me with a gesture of his finger against his lips. I stared in disbelief around the room, realising my parents were somewhere beyond my sight. The antidote had backfired, to say the least. The doctors had used every spell they knew to fix it but they couldn't. My parent's are in a worse condition now than they had been before. I didn't wait to find out what their chances are. I rushed out of St.Mungo's and straight into the road of oncoming Muggle traffic. I was knocked down by a car."

Harry was, again, confused. Being knocked down by a car was painful, of course, but nothing the wizards and witches of St.Mungo's couldn't fix.

Neville saw the look of confusion on Harry's face. He explained.

"When the car collided with me it broke my wand, releasing a lot of magic. This magic entered the wound in my chest, somehow rendering it incurable."

Harry stared at Neville in disbelief. "How long...?" Neville shrugged. "They don't know. Could be two days, could be two months."

Harry was devastated. "Neville you can't leave me too!! You're the only one left!!"

Harry could not understand.

The people he loved had a way of leaving him before he was ready.


End file.
